


The Worst Feeling

by TheEvilQueen1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lost Love, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueen1/pseuds/TheEvilQueen1
Summary: Again, just some random mumbo jumbo I threw together a while back when I was going through some shit. Just need a place to vent.Give it a read if ya want.Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome, but never required.And again, this is MY OWN WORK.Please ask before borrowing.Thanks!





	The Worst Feeling

The worst feeling in the world is convincing someone that you love, that you no longer care. Having to hold in the tears while you say, "Oh don't worry. I'm past that now. It's cool, we're just friends." When you are constantly telling them how happy you are that their life is coming together even though you know you're not in it.


End file.
